Alexis Castle: Return To Paris
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Alexis, Tyler, and Conner, along with Tyler's new girlfriend, Briana Cappuccio, travel to Paris to promote Tyler's new book. Tyler is not happy when Alexis shows jealousy after finding out Tyler is dating Briana. Alexis begins to suffer from PTSD upon arriving in Paris. When Briana is abducted, Alexis is determined to save her. Back in Santa Barbara, Angela gets in her own trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Angela sat on the couch watching TV. Tyler walked downstairs and sat beside his sister.

"Are you excited to go to Paris tomorrow?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not going," Angela replied.

"You don't want to go to Paris?" Tyler asked shocked.

"I just don't feel too good," Angela said. "Besides, I shouldn't miss school."

"Okay," Tyler said.

"So, how are you doing?" Angela asked. "You know, since Conner and Alexis are dating."

"I am completely fine with it," Tyler replied. "Plus, I have a new girlfriend."

"Please tell me those stupid tabloids aren't tell the truth," Angela said.

The doorbell rang and Angela got up. She immediately opened the door to see a young woman Tyler's age.

"You must be Tyler's sister," the young woman said. "I'm Briana Cappuccio."

Tyler got up and walked over to Briana.

"Hello, Darling," Tyler said.

Tyler and Briana shared a kiss.

"I can't wait to go to on our trip," Briana said.

"Me neither," Tyler said. "We're going to have so much fun in Paris."

"Which Paris?" Briana asked. "The one in Texas, or the one in France?"

"The one in France," Tyler replied.

"Oh," Briana said.

Later, Tyler and Briana arrived at Alexis's office. Alexis was packing some of her belongings.

"Hey, Tyler," Alexis said.

"Hi, Alexis," Tyler said. "This is my girlfriend, Briana Cappuccio."

"Oh," Alexis said. "Kay Cappuccio's sister. Nice to meet you. I didn't know you two were dating." 

"We just started," Briana said.

"So is she going to Paris with us?" Alexis asked.

"Yes," Briana replied. "Paris, France. Not Paris, Texas."

"Yeah," Alexis said.

"Are you excited?" Briana asked.

"I'm actually kind of nervous," Alexis replied. "Last time I was in Paris, I was kidnapped and held hostage."

"I was kidnapped once," Briana said.

"Really?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah," Briana replied. "These men broke into my house, kidnapped me, and forced me onto this boat. They then took me to some island country and tried to make me marry their leader."

"How did you escape?" Alexis asked.

"When no one was looking, I ran away and escaped back to America on a raft," Briana replied.

"Okay," Alexis said. "I'm going upstairs to pack some more."

"Why are you packing so much?" Tyler asked. "We're only going to be in Paris for two days."

"Makeup, hair product, shampoo, bubble bath, and wardrobe," Alexis said.

"You're so clueless, Tyler," Briana said. "Now I'm going to go home and pack. Want to come and hang, Alexis?"

"I think I'll pass," Alexis said.

"Okay," Briana said.

"Do you need a ride?" Tyler asked.

"I'll just take _Uber,_ " Briana said getting out her phone. "What's my addresss?"

Alexis and Tyler gave Briana a weird look.

"What?" Briana said. "Who knows their own address?"

"Literally everyone with a residence," Alexis said.

"I'll just _Google_ it," Briana said as she exited the building.

Alexis looked at Tyler.

"Seriously?" Alexis asked. "That's who you're dating?"

"Jealous?" Tyler asked.

"No," Alexis replied. "It's just…"

"Because you're dating Conner," Tyler said in an irritated tone.

"What's with the attitude?" Alexis asked.

"The other night in the car," Tyler replied. "You know, when you said if this certain friend were to ask you out, you would say yes. I know you were talking about me."

"I was talking about…" Alexis started to say before Tyler cut her off.

"Don't even try to deny it!" Tyler said shouted. "You chose Conner and I'm okay with it. But don't you dare judge me and act jealous of the people I date!"

"I'm sorry," Alexis said.

"I'll see you at the airport," Tyler said coldly as he exited the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alexis, Conner, Tyler, and Briana in seats on Tyler's private jet. Tyler and Briana sat in seats close to the front, while Alexis and Conner sat towards the back. Alexis fidgeted her hands.

"What's wrong?" Conner asked.

"Nothing," Alexis lied.

"Come on," Conner said to his girlfriend. "Tell me."

"It's just, I haven't been to Paris since I was abducted," Alexis replied.

"Oh," Conner said. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"You're so sweet," Alexis said.

Alexis and Conner shared a kiss.

"I'm so lucky to have a girlfriend like you," Conner said.

"I'm just super nervous about you meeting my dad when we return to the United States," Alexis said.

"I'm sure he'll like me," Conner said. "I mean, he works with my cousin and they're friends."

"Your cousin is not dating his baby girl," Alexis said. "And let's just say that he hasn't exactly approved of my past boyfriends."

Alexis looked to see Briana get up and go to the restroom.

"I'll be right back," Alexis said as she got up.

Alexis walked over to Tyler.

"Are you still mad at me?" Alexis asked.

"No," Tyler replied. "Just drop it."

"I'm sorry," Alexis said. "I really am."

"Drop it!" Tyler shouted.

Conner got up and walked over to them.

"Is everything okay?" Conner asked.

"Yes," Alexis replied. "Everything is fine."

"Why did you just yell at my girlfriend?" Conner asked.

"I accidentally scratched his car during a stakeout the other day," Alexis replied. "I've just been apologizing too much."

"She just feels bad about it," Conner said. "Don't be so grouchy to her."

"Sorry," Tyler said.

Alexis went back to sit down in her seat while Conner looked at Tyler.

"I don't know what is up with you, but you better not yell at her again!" Conner shouted.

"Conner," Alexis said. "Come and sit down."

Conner sat next to his girlfriend.

"Let's all calm down," Alexis said.

"Okay," Conner said. "I'm sorry. I just didn't like the way he was treating you."

"Come her," Alexis said putting her arm rest up and putting her arms around Conner.

Alexis and Conner cuddled in their seats for the rest of the flight. Once the plane landed in Paris, everyone exited. As they exited the plane, Alexis had a flashback of seeing the Eifel Tower and being grabbed by her captures.

"Alexis?" Conner asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Alexis said. "Just a little jet lagged."

"Don't worry," Conner said. "We'll get to the hotel soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Santa Barbara**

Angela stood in the bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror as she applied her lipstick. As she got ready, she spoke with her friend, Amber, on speakerphone.

"Aren't you afraid that we're going to get caught?" Amber asked.

"Stop worrying," Angela said. "We're fine."

"Let's just go to the arcade instead," Amber said.

"Amber," Angela said. "We're almost 17. Don't you want to go to the club?"

"Yes," Amber replied.

"Then relax," Angela said. "Our fake IDs look legit. We're fine."

 **LOS ANGELES**

Angela and Amber walked through a dark alley. As they walked, Amber looked at Angela.

"Are you sure this is where this club is?" Amber asked. "This place is scary."

"Relax," Angela said. "All the exclusive clubs are located in areas like this."

Angela saw a man in a suit guarding a door.

"There it is," Angela said. "See the bouncer?"

"I have to hand it to you, Ang," Amber said. "You sure know how to find clubs."

Angela and Amber walked over to the doorman.

"May I help you?" the doorman asked.

"We want in," Angela said. "We always get in." 

"I need to see something," the doorman said.

"Our IDs?" Amber asked.

"No," the man replied. "We don't take IDs. We take cash."

Angela and Amber handed the man some money.

"You may enter," the doorman said.

Angela and Amber entered the building to see a bunch of people packaging drugs.

"Angela," Amber said. "I don't think this is the club."

"Me neither," Angela said. "Let's get out of here."

At that moment, a large group of police officers stormed into the building.

"LAPD!" an officer shouted. "This is a drug bust! Everyone get down on the floor and place your hands behind your head!"

"There's been a mistake!" Angela shouted. "We thought this was a club! We're not supposed to be here!"

"Get down on the floor and put your hands behind your head!" the officer repeated.

Angela and Amber got down on the floor and placed their hands behind their heads. They then broke down crying.

"I don't want to go to jail!" Angela sobbed.

"I hate you!" Amber sobbed. "You're so not my friend anymore!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alexis walked down a sidewalk in Paris. She then stood in an area where she could see the Eifel Tower.

"It really is a beautiful city," Alex said.

Alexis took a deep breath and smiled. However, her relief was broken when someone grabbed her from behind and placed their hand over her mouth.

"Alexis!" a voice shouted.

Alexis awoke in her hotel bed to see Conner sitting up. Alexis leaned her head against Conner's shoulders while Conner wrapped his arms around her. Alexis then began breathing heavily.

"It's okay," Conner said softly. "You were just having a bad dream. It's okay."

"I was walking and I stopped to look at the Eifel Tower," Alexis said. "Then someone grabbed me and put their hand over my mouth."

"Don't worry," Conner said softly. "It was just a nightmare. I've got you."

Conner continued to hold his girlfriend in his arms. Alexis could see the time on the room clock. It was 9:30 AM, which meant it was 12:30 AM in California.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, Angela and Amber sat in an interrogation room.

"This is all your fault!" Amber shouted. "I wanted to go to the arcade!"

"How was I supposed to know that we'd end up in a drug lab?" Angela asked.

"Why are they taking so long?" Amber asked.

Angela got up and walked over to the door. She then slowly opened it and looked both ways to see that no one was there.

"The coast is clear," Angela said. "Let's just go. They don't have our names and they don't have our fingerprints. We still have our personal belongings. Let's just get out of here."

Angela and Amber quietly, but quickly, snuck out of the police station.

"Okay," Angela said as they walked down a sidewalk. "We'll take a _Lyft_ to a bus station and go back home."

"Good plan," Amber said, getting out her phone.

As they rode in the car, the female _Lyft_ driver spoke with them.

"So you're going to the bus station?" the driver asked.

"Yes," Angela replied. "We live in Santa Barbara. We were going to a concert, but it got cancelled."

"That sucks," the driver said.

As the driver stopped at a red light, a masked man broke the driver's window and held a gun to her head.

"Get out of the car!" the masked man screamed.

The driver got out of the car and the masked man got into the car. As he sped away, Angela and Amber screamed.

"Shut up!" the masked man shouted.

Angela and Amber quickly opened their door and jumped out of the car. They then stood up and watched as the car continued to speed away.

"Are we in trouble?" Amber asked.

Angela looked at their surroundings.

"Considering that we're in a very bad part of town," Angela said. "I'd say we are."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Briana and Alexis walked down a sidewalk talking.

"Isn't Paris so beautiful?" Briana asked.

"Yes," Alexis replied.

"Why do you hate me?" Briana asked.

"I don't hate you," Alexis replied.

"You weren't very nice to me when I came to your office," Briana replied.

"I was just stressed," Alexis replied. "I'm sorry."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Briana asked. "Because I'm not. Sure, I'm not the brightest, but I can tell when people don't like me."

"I don't hate you," Alexis said.

Briana gasped.

"You like Tyler!" Briana exclaimed.

"No," Alexis said.

"Well, tough luck!" Briana shouted. "He is my boyfriend!"

"I know that," Alexis said.

"Besides, you have that policeman who's crazy about you," Briana said. "So stop wanting what you can't have and appreciate what you do have!"

Suddenly, a blue car sped up to them and two men jumped out of the back seat. They then grabbed Briana, forced her in the car, and sped away. Alexis stood there in shock for a minute before screaming.

Meanwhile, Conner and Tyler sat at a table in the breakfast area of the hotel.

"Why did you really yell at Alexis?" Conner asked.

"She judged Briana," Tyler replied.

"Why would she judge Briana?" Conner asked. "What's it to her who you date?"

Alexis ran over to them.

"Alexis?" Conner asked. "Did you…"

"Briana's been abducted!" Alexis shouted.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"We were walking and some car pulled up," Alexis said. "These men came out, grabbed her, and took off with her!"

"Let's call the police," Conner said.

"No!" Alexis shouted. "No police! You are a police officer!"

"In Santa Barbara," Conner said. "I have no jurisdiction here."

"We are not calling the police!" Alexis shouted. "The police will not help! I know from experience! We have to save her!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alexis, Tyler, and Conner walked the streets searching for the blue car.

"We'll never get anywhere unless we split up," Conner said.

"No," Alexis said. "We need to stick together."

Conner looked Alexis in the eyes.

"Alexis," Conner said calmly. "I know you're scared, but we have to find Briana."

"Okay," Alexis said.

"This is a nightmare!" Tyler shouted. "Well, at least we know Angela is having a better time."

Meanwhile in Santa Barbara, Angela and Amber finally arrived at back at Angela's house.

"It's so nice to be back," Angela said.

"Can I sleep over?" Amber asked.

"Yes," Angela replied.

Angela and Amber entered the house to see the living room and kitchen area completely trashed.

"What the…" Angela started to shout before a teenage boy came downstairs.

"Josh Trent?" Amber asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angela asked.

"We had a rave," Josh replied. "Don't worry. Nothing was broken. I'm cleaning up the mess."

"How did you even get in my house?" Angela asked.

"Your spare key under the mat," Josh replied. "Duh."

"Please at least tell me no one went into the garage," Angela said.

"Uh…" Josh said nervously.

Angela ran into the garage and Amber looked at Josh.

"You can't just throw a party at someone's house when they're not home," Amber said.

Josh and Angela heard Angela scream from the garage. They then ran to her.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked.

"Where is _The Striped Tomato_?" Angela asked.

"The what?" Josh asked.

" _The Striped Tomato_!" Angela shouted. "My brother's red and white _1976 Gran Torino_!"

"I guess it was stolen," Josh said.

Angela grabbed Josh by the shirt collar.

"Calm down," Josh said. "My uncle fixes up old cars. He has one of those at the front of his shop."

"You get it, and bring it here," Angela said in a threatening tone. You will pay for it, or so help me, I will…."

Angela whispered the rest of the words into Josh's ears.

"Right away!" Josh said in a scared tone.

Back in Paris, Alexis walked down a street looking for the car. After a few minutes, she spotted the car.

"There it is," Alexis said.

Alexis started to walk towards the car, but then felt a shortness of breath. She then began breathing rapidly. She knew she was having a panic attack.

"Alexis," Conner said as he ran up to her.

"That's the car!" Alexis said as she continued breathing rapidly.

"Hey," Conner said softly. "It's okay. It's okay."

"She must be in that building!" Alexis shouted.

"Let's contact the US Embassy," Conner said.

"No time!" Alexis shouted.

Alexis ran towards the building.

"Alexis!" Conner shouted. "That's not what you do! It's dangerous!"

Conner took a deep breath.

"Damn it!" Conner shouted before running after Alexis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alexis and Conner stormed into the building where several masked men were guarded the door. Conner and Alexis managed to fight them off and locked them in a room.

"Let's hurry," Conner said.

"Briana!" Alexis shouted.

"I'm upstairs!" Briana shouted.

Alexis and Conner ran upstairs to a room where Briana was tied to a chair.

"Briana!" Alexis shouted.

Alexis and Conner ran over to Briana and began to untie her. As they did this, Alexis suddenly felt a gun pressed against her head.

"Don't move," the masked man with the gun said in a British accent.

Alexis began hyperventilating. Before she could be hurt, the masked man fell to the floor unconscious. Alexis turned around to see Tyler standing there, holding a pan in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked.

"Yes," Alexis said. "Thank you."

Tyler walked over and helped untie Briana. After Briana was free, Alexis and Conner embraced and kissed. Briana and Tyler also embraced and kissed.

"Can we call the police now?" Tyler asked.

That night, Conner and Alexis held each other tightly.

"Are you okay?" Conner asked.

"Yes," Alexis replied.

"Alexis?" Conner asked.

"Yes, Conner?" Alexis asked.

"Do you have feelings for Tyler?" Conner asked.

"I did at one point," Alexis replied. "But then I realized they were just silly school-girl feelings. I realized I love you."

"I love you too," Conner said. "When we get back to the United States, I want to go to New York and meet your father."

"Okay," Alexis said.

Two days later, Alexis and Conner arrived at Castle's door in New York. Alexis knocked and Castle opened the door.

"Dad!" Alexis cheered.

"Alexis!" Castle cheered.

Alexis and Castle shared a hug as Beckett and Martha walked over to them.

"Excuse me, Richard," Martha said. "I'd like to hug my granddaughter a some point."

Castle and Alexis let go of their embrace and Martha embraced her granddaughter tightly. As Alexis and Martha hugged, Castle and Beckett looked over at Conner.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Castle," Conner said nervously. "I'm Conner."

"Oh," Castle said. "Alexis told me about you. Are you here to visit your cousin?"

"Yes," Conner replied. "And to meet you."

Alexis and Martha let go of their embrace and Alexis walked over to Conner and kissed him.

"What the…" Castle started to ask.

"Conner and I are dating," Alexis said smiling.

Back in Santa Barbara, Tyler arrived home to see Angela lying on the couch.

"I'm back from Paris," Tyler said.

"Cool," Angela said. "How was it?"

"It was okay," Tyler said. "How was staying here alone?"

"It was okay," Angela said.

"Cool," Tyler said.

"Cool," Angela said.

Angela sat up and Tyler sat next to his sister.

"Let's watch some TV," Angela said.

Angela took the remote and turned on the TV. As the TV came on, the news appeared on the screen with a female news anchor.

"The Las Angeles Police Department is still searching for two teenage girls who escaped police custody on Tuesday shortly after midnight," the news anchor said.

Angela quickly changed the channel to an episode of _American Housewife_. Tyler gave his sister a confused look.

"The news can be so boring," Angela said.

 **THE END**


End file.
